Tony und die Rechtschreibfehler
by Giibsaholic16
Summary: Tony quält sich mit seinen Rechtschreibfehlern und muss Berichte neu schreiben. Ob er dafür eine Belohnung bekmmt?


Tony und die Rechtschreibfehler

„Ah, so ein Mist!" Tony saß allein im Büro und versuchte noch immer seine Berichte zu korrigieren, was sich jedoch schwerer als gedacht gestaltete, da Tony mit seinen Gedanken beim Freitagabend war, der ihm gerade durch die Lappen ging. In letzter Zeit hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht Freitagabends feiern zu gehen, wenn ein freies Wochenende auf ihn wartete. Es war der beste Weg sich abzulenken.

Aber heute Abend? Nein, heute Abend hatte Gibbs ihn quasi an seinen Stuhl gefesselt. Natürlich nur wörtlich, aber Tony befürchtete, dass Gibbs seine Drohung ihn fest zu ketten wahr machen würde. Gibbs hatte ihm befohlen solange sitzen zu bleiben, bis er aus allen seinen Berichten vom letzten Monat die Fehler gefunden hatte. Anschließend sollte er Gibbs die Akten noch vorbei bringen, bevor er ins Wochenende durfte.

Inzwischen war Tony schon beim Bericht von vorgestern, bei dem sogar ihm schon die Rechtschreibfehler auf den ersten Blick ins Auge sprangen. Bei einigen Wörtern hatte sogar er selber Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen, was er gemeint hatte, sodass er sich nicht nur einen mal einen Satz laut vorlesen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. „Der Verdägtike flo über die Feuerleita." Er seufzte. „Wo ist bloß meine Rechtschreibung abgeblieben? Ich sollte in meinem Kopf dringend aufräumen!" Oder endlich damit aufhören während des Berichte Schreibens gedanklich zu seinem Boss abzuschweifen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Oder Nachhilfe nehmen!", lies ihn urplötzlich die Stimme seiner Kollegin aus dem Hintergrund zusammenzucken. Zum einen deswegen, weil diese ihn erschreckt hatte und zum andern, da er sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher war, ob er das Letzte nicht doch laut gesagt hatte. Das würde ihm jetzt grade noch fehlen, das er aus Versehen beichtete das er für Gibbs doch etwas mehr empfand als für einen normalen Kollegen. „Ziva! Musst du dich immer so anschleichen? Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fauchte er sie an. Es war immer noch einfacher auf sie wegen einer Kleinigkeit wütend zu sein, als auf sich selbst weil er es nicht wirklich fertig brachte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Hab meine Jacke vergessen! Und du stehts scheinbar mit der Rechtschreibung auf Kampffuß?" „Kriegsfuß, Ziva, Kriegsfuß!", verbesserte Tony die Mossadoffizierin automatisch, während diese nach ihrer vermissten Jacke griff.

Er konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen trotz allem nicht verkneifen, ihre "amerikanischen" Redewendungen waren doch immer wieder eine Aufheiterung. „Is doch egal solange ich es richtig schreibe. Hab gehört, da sei ein Duden ganz hilfreich!", erwiderte Ziva gut gelaunt. „Sehr witzig!", rief er ihr in den Aufzug hinterher, aber das hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Vielleicht war das mit der Nachhilfe doch gar keine so schlechte Idee? Nachdem seine Rechtschreibkenntnisse allerdings nicht das Hauptproblem waren, wohl eher nicht. Er musste es einsehen, so ging es nicht weiter! Das er keinen richtigen Satz mehr zusammenbekam war ja nicht der Weltuntergang, aber was war wenn es in Zukunft schlimmer wurde? Aber erst mal eins nach dem andern. Zuerst die Berichte fertig machen, dann zu Gibbs die Berichte abgeben und dann möglichst schnell nach Hause, um über sein „Problemchen" nach zu denken.

Eineinhalb Stunden nachdem Ziva im Büro gewesen war, saß Tony in seinem Wagen, und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf den Akten Stapel auf dem Sitz neben ihm. Ob Gibbs wohl noch wach war? Er blickte auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett. Viertel nach zwei. Tony hoffte, dass es ihm erspart bleiben würde sich all zu lange in Gibbs Gegenwart auf zuhalten. Er wollte nur die Akten im Flur ablegen und wieder verschwinden, aber bei seinem Glück …

Obwohl er in seinem Keller war, arbeitete er nicht an seinem Boot. Er saß nun schon seit Stunden am Fuß der Treppe und dachte nach. In seinem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander und er schaffte es nicht eine gewisse Ordnung zu schaffen. Normalerweise entspannte es ihn, wenn er an seinem Boot arbeitete, aber heute hatte er es schon nach wenigen Minuten das Werkzeug wieder beiseite gelegt. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zu gab, drehten sich seine Gedanken nur um eine bestimmte Person. Um eine Person, die er lieber hatte, als er je zu geben würde, aber er selber wusste, dass er sich und alle anderen belog. In Wirklichkeit empfand er immer in der Gegenwart von ihm ein Gefühl, dass er bisher nur bei Shannon gekannt hatte. Ja richtig, bei _ihm_, bei Anthony DiNozzo. Bei Special Agent Weiberheld. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können, sich in Tony zu verlieben? Tony war schließlich so heterosexuell wie Mann nur sein konnte. Er würde sich nie in einen Mann verlieben, schon gar nicht in so einen alten Bastard.

Als Gibbs draußen auf seiner Einfahrt ein Auto hörte, schaute er auf seine Uhr. Es war schon nach halb drei, so lange hatte er hier schon rum gesessen. Er gab sich selbst eine Kopfnuss und ging die Treppe nach oben um Tony in Empfang zu nehmen. Erneut gab er sich eine Kopfnuss. Die Akten, natürlich um die Akten in Empfang zu nehmen.

Tony öffnete die Haustür und wäre fast mit Gibbs zusammen gestoßen, der direkt dahinter stand. „Ähm Boss, du … du bist ja noch wach." „Ja sieht ganz so aus, DiNozzo! Fertig mit den Berichten?" „Würd ich sonst hier stehen? Ich hab alle Fehler verbessert." Gibbs Augenbrauen schnellten in Richtung Haaransatz, was Tony nicht verborgen blieb. „Und ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach mir einen Duden anzuschaffen!" Grimmig sah Tony Gibbs an, als dieser auflachte. Zumindest wollte er grimmig gucken, vergas dies beim Anblick von Gibbs Lachfältchen jedoch wieder, sodass nur ein verklärtes Grinsen zustande kam.

„Wie wärs wenn du zuerst einmal Nachhilfe nimmst und dann über einen eigenen Duden nachdenkst?" „Sehr witzig Boss. Ich kann doch nicht als erwachsener Bundesagent hingehen und Nachhilfe nehmen. Außerdem kann ich Rechtschreibung… wenn ich will!" „Du solltest trotzdem Nachhilfe nehmen. Wenn schon nicht in Rechtschreibung dann wenigstens in Willenskraft." „Und wer soll mich darin bitte unterrichten?" „Wie wärs mit mir?" Tony fiel die Kinnlade herunter und er starte Gibbs einen Moment mit offenem Mund an.

Gibbs musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Tony ihm mit offenem Mund gegenüberstand. Zwar konnte er selber nicht so ganz begreifen, dass er wirklich gerade dieses Angebot gemacht hatte, aber es war ihm gerade etwas in den Sinn gekommen, wie er zumindest für sich selber das Korrigieren von diesen Berichten angenehm gestalten konnte. „Du ….Willst mich… In Willenskraft unterrichten?", fragte Tony mehr schlecht als recht nach. So langsam wurde das mit den verkneifen immer schwieriger, den sein zweifelndes Gestotter war einfach zu süß und als sich dem Ende zu auch noch ein wenig Angst in die Stimme des Jüngeren schlich schmunzelte Gibbs dann doch – Als ob _er_ Tony jemals wirklich weh tun könnte! „Wieso den nicht?! Na los lass uns anfangen!" Mit diesen Worten war der Grauhaarige schon so gut wie in seinem Keller, musste allerdings auf halber Strecke feststellen das der Italiener immer noch wie festgewachsen in seinem Türrahmen stand. „Heute noch DiNozzo!" Sein Befehlston zeigte Wirkung und so konnte er kurze Zeit später Tony´s Schritte hinter sich erklingen hören. Selbstzufrieden deutete er dem Jüngeren in seinem liebsten Aufenthaltsraum an sich auf die Werkzeugbank zu setzen, während er sich an das Bootsgerippe lehnte und in den Akten zu lesen begann. Er war gespannt, wie lange sein normalerweise immer seine Klappe offen habender Untergebener es aushalten würde seine Neugier hinten anzustellen und ihn einfach gewähren zu lassen. Zwei korrigierte Absätze später hatte Gibbs die Antwort: „ Und wie stellst du dir das jetzt vor?", kam es leicht verunsichert von Tony. „Ich lese die hier durch und wenn du es schaffst während der ganzen Zeit still zu sein, dann kriegst du eine ganz besondere Belohnung!" Das er die Belohnung an die er dachte auf jedenfall kriegen würde, musste er dem Jüngeren ja nicht umbedingt auf die Nase binden.

Diese Aussage verursachte ein regelrechtes Gedankenchaos in Tony. Still sein? Er und still sein? Und noch schlimmer, das alles auch noch in Gibbs Gegenwart? Zu einem großen Teil war sein Geplapper in letzter Zeit nämlich auch dazu da ihn von gewissen Gefühlen abzulenken und jetzt sollte er das Eine und das Andere Unterdrücken? Gibbs hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was er ihm damit antat, oder vielleicht doch? Aber das würde ja bedeuten, er wußte…? Nein, dann hätte er ihn schon längst gefeuert, da war er sich sicher! Und von was für einer Belohnung redete dieser da überhaupt? Es musste schon was ganz besonderes sein, wenn er, Tony, das dafür auf sich nahm. Allerdings blieb ihm eigentlich auch gar nichts übrig, schliesslich konnte er ja nun schlecht wieder einfach abhauen. Das Ganze war ihm ganz und gar nicht geheuer, aber Augen zu und durch hieß die Devise! Er würde das schon irgendwie hinkriegen, schließlich war er kein Kleinkind mehr (auch wenn man ihm das nicht immer anmerkte).

„Ok, du kriegst das hin!", vor sich hinmurmelnd machte er sich auf das schlimmste gefasst und brachte Gibbs damit kurzweilig zum Grinsen. Nachdem dieser sich wieder in seine Berichte vertieft hatte, versuchte Tony sich abzulenken in dem er die Werkstatt genauer unter die Lupe nahm, aber irgendwie wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zurück zu den Grauhaarigen. Er war schon kurz davor seinen Mund aufzumachen, um Gibbs den Film zu erzählen den er vor kurzem im Kino gesehen hatte, als ihm einfiel, das er ja nichts sagen durfte. So zwang der Italiener sich dazu auf einmal eine ganz große Begeisterung für die Wand Gegenüber zu entwickeln und das am besten noch in einem Blickwinkel in dem sein Boss nicht zu sehen war. Mit der Zeit kam ihm jedoch jede Sekunde wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor und die Wand nur noch halb so interessant, weswegen er anfing unruhig auf der Werkbank hin – und herzurutschen. Gerade eben war Tony nämlich eingefallen, das der Ex-Marine gar nicht erwähnt hatte, was für eine Bestrafung folgte, wenn er den Test nicht bestehen würde. Und so wie es momentan aussah, standen die Chancen gut, dass er eher die Bestrafung als die Belohnung bekommen würde.

Ungeduldig wartete Tony darauf, dass Gibbs am Ende des letzten Berichts ankam. An seinem Gesicht war nichts abzulesen. Er zeigte keine Gefühlsregung die erkennen ließ was los war. Immer ungeduldiger rutschte Tony auf der Werkbank hin und her. Auch wenn ihn interessierte, was Gibbs wohl dachte, traute er sich nicht länger hinzusehen, da er befürchtete sich nicht wieder von Gibbs Anblick lösen zu können.

Nach einer Weile stieß sich Gibbs vom Boot ab und ging langsam auf Tony zu, der immer noch versuchte überall hin außer in Gibbs Gesicht und auf seinen Körper zu schauen. Gibbs blieb direkt vor Tony stehen, sodass sie nur wenige Zentimeter trennten. Gibbs legte die Akten neben Tony auf die Werkbank und dieser blickte ihn endlich an. Ein erwartungsvoller Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen. Langsam hob Gibbs seine Hand und brachte sie in höhe von Tonys Hinterkopf. Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen und man konnte sehen, dass er eine Kopfnuss erwartete. Gibbs näherte seine Hand langsam Tonys Hinterkopf und legte sie zärtlich auf den braunen Haarschopf.

Vorsichtig öffnete Tony, als sich Gibbs Hand auf seinen Kopf legte, wieder die Augen und Gibbs konnte hören, wie er hörbar Luft ausstieß.

„Hast du etwa gedacht ich würde dich schlagen?" Gibbs Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sein Atem strich aufgrund der Nähe über Tonys Haut. „Nein Boss, du doch nicht!" Tonys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Gibbs konnte ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Langsam strich er über Tonys Hinterkopf und strich sanft über die stelle, die er sonst mit Kopfnüssen malträtierte.

Dass Tony ihn bis jetzt nicht weggestoßen hatte, wertete er als gutes Zeichen und er beschloss noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen und ihn für seine gute Arbeit zu belohnen. Langsam drückte er Tonys Beine auseinander, sodass er zwischen dessen Knien stand.

Tony konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als er den sanften Druck spürte und Gibbs sich zwischen seine Beine schob. Er wiederstand dem Drang sich näher an Gibbs zu pressen, da dieser sonst wahrscheinlich gespürt hätte, dass seine Hose inzwischen allein von diesen wenigen Berührungen verdammt eng geworden war.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen Agent DiNozzo. Sie haben die Rechtschreibprüfung bestanden." Gibbs Worte waren nur gehaut, aber Tony konnte sie trotzdem deutlich verstehen. „Hattest du mir nicht eine Belohnung versprochen?" „Ja das hatte ich." Gibbs brachte sein Gesicht noch näher an Tonys. Seine Lippen näherten sich immer mehr, bis sie schließlich auf Tonys trafen und begannen diese sanft zu liebkosen.

Tony wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und durch den Keller gehüpft, aber da er diesen Moment den er schon so lange herbei gesehnt hatte, nicht beenden wollte, begnügte er sich damit seine Hände um Gibbs Nacken zu schlingen und ihn fester an sich zu ziehen, was jedoch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Tony immer noch auf der Werkbank saß, schwierig gestaltete. Erst als beide nach Luft ringen mussten, lösten sie sich voneinander.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Tonys Gesicht. „Also wenn ich immer so eine Belohnung bekomm korrigier ich öfter meine Berichte." „Das hättest du wohl gerne." Aber auch Gibbs grinste und zog Tony bei diesen Worten von der Werkbank und mit sich die Treppe hoch.

In den frühen Morgenstunden, als die Sonne schon durch die unsorgsam zugezogenen Vorhänge des Schlafzimmers drang, drängte sich Tony näher an Gibbs, so als ob er verschwinden würde, würde der Körperkontakt abbrechen. Gibbs legte seine Lippen auf Tonys Stirn und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Sag mal Jethro, was hättest du eigentlich gemacht, wenn du noch einen Fehler gefunden hättest?" „Habe ich doch." „Du hast WAS?" „Ich hab noch einen Fehler gefunden oder heißt du neuerdings Antonio DiNazzo?"


End file.
